fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kain Prayr
'''Kain Prayr' (ケーン プレー- Kein Purei-'') is a Mage who comes from Lupinus Town. By the time he decided to join a Guild, Satyr Flute had gained some fame in Lupinus Town, so he decided to join that one. He is a practitioner of Take Over Magic and has gained the alias of '''Manwolf'. Appearance Kain is a young man with shaggy blonde hair and purple eyes. Personality History Synopsis Fairy Tail: Satyrical * Meeting Magic & Abilities Requip: Kain is capable of using Requip Magic in order to bring forth weapons that he keeps stored in a pocket dimension. He uses this magic alongside his Take Over Magic to use different weapons with his different spells. Take Over: Kain's main form of magic, he is quite proficient at using it. He trained with his magic in the forest around Lupinus Town, gaining a few Take Overs there. Kain's use of this magic is Beast Soul, which lets him record and seal a monsters body inside his. Kain looks up to Elfman from the Fairy Tail Guild and hopes to surpass him one day. * Beast Soul: Wolfman: Currently Kains only Take Over spell, this is where his alias Manwolf comes from. This spell lets Kain change his body into that of a Wolfman. In this form, he becomes a blue and white striped bipedal wolf with purple claws. He is wearing torn jeans with a skull and cross bones on them, knee pads, the right one having spikes and a sleeve on his left arm. His strength is enhanced in this form, but specifically his leg strength. He is capable of moving very quickly and jump very high because of this. His leg strength also lets him deliver very powerful kicks. When in this form, Kain commonly Requips a pair of spiked brass knuckles for him to fight with. Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Kain is skilled at fighting unarmed and can hold his own against most opponents. However, it takes a lot of work for him to improve. Skilled Weapons User: Kain is a natural when it comes to fighting with weapons, but he has only recently just started using them, so he still has a ways to go. Low Magical Power: Kain hasn't been a Mage for a long time and still doesn't have a lot of Magic. Because of this, using his Take Over Magic tires him out, so he generally has to finish his fights quickly if he uses it. Equipment * Magical Headphones: Kain constantly wears a pair of magical headphones that he listens to his music with. * Brass Knuckles: Kain has a pair of spiked brass knuckles that he stores away with his Requip Magic. Trivia * His picture is of Izayoi Sakamaki from Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai kara Kuru Sou Desu yo?. * His birthday is based on the date that the first episode of Digimon came out on. * His Take Over spell is based on Weregarurumon from Digimon. * Special thanks to Flame Lizard for providing me with his name. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Take Over User